The 95 Degrees Destiny
by madamocho
Summary: Can one little detail like a broken thermostat change the course of destiny? It does in this story! Follow the gang as they celebrate Valentine's Day at home and in Aspen. Mostly Shamy, but all pairings represented. First of two stories. Written for the Big Bang Theory Forums Valentines Day Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There is always more than one side to every story. What if there were a dozen sides? Your challenge, if you choose to accept it, will be to write a Valentine's Day weekend for the BBT gang. Now here's the twist. This challenge will have several key elements that must be included. Think of it as multiple universes, where a decision made now changes the choices of tomorrow. **

**Here are the rules:**

**No word limit! Yup, none. Just finish by February 28th 2015.**

**The main story will take place from Friday February 13th (Interesting coincidence huh?) to Sunday February 15th 2015.**

**Make sure to label your story on with Valentine's Challenge so people can find it.**

**Your story must follow this outline:**

**One of the gang is given a trip for four to fly to Aspen, Colorado. They take their SO of course, but have to decide on one other couple to take with them that causes friction. The two couples fly to Aspen just in time to be trapped in the hotel by a blizzard. Unfortunately the hotel they are staying in is hosting some type of conference that gets on most of their nerves.**

**Back at home, the two remaining couples go to Valentine's dinner, somebody gets tipsy and reminisces over a past romantic partner and jealousy ensues. The couple that didn't have the above situation does the following. Someone goes to the pharmacy, but they bump into some stranger and the bags get switched. That person's SO sees what's in the bag and has a reaction to the contents.**

**In addition to the above outline, these following things need to happen at any time to any character:**

**An unexpected kiss between two people you would not expect to kiss.**

**A minor medical emergency. **

**Someone is caught singing a song and is embarrassed. **

**Since everyone who has previously submitted a story can do romance in their sleep, I figured that the ultimate day for romance should be a little more difficult to write about. **

* * *

**The 95 Degrees Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was turning out to be another ordinary day at work. Howard was adjusting a screw on a robot in the engineering lab, when Leonard swung by to see if he wanted to go to lunch. Leonard walked into an oppressive wall of heat. "Why is it so warm in here? It's like a sauna."

Howard was perspiring heavily. It was so warm he had even removed his trademark dickey. An oscillating fan turned lazily back and forth, doing not much more than spreading the warm air. "Something is wrong with the thermostat; maintenance has been working on it all morning. I feel like I've lost two pounds of sweat." Tiny Howard didn't look like he could afford to lose two pounds of anything.

Leonard was having a hard time being in the scorching room for more than a few minutes, let alone all morning. He had no idea how Howard could stand it. "What do you say we go to lunch, and I'll buy you a cold drink?"

"Why don't you make it two?" Howard grinned with parched lips.

As they headed towards the cafeteria they met Kripke heading the same way. "You fewwas buy a waffle ticket? They'we dwawing the winning numbews in a few minutes." He waved a blue ticket at them.

"I totally forgot about that. I wonder if they have any left? How much were they?" Leonard turned to Barry.

"Ten dowwars each. Cash onwy. They pwobwey have some weft. But you'ww have to huwwy."

Howard checked his wallet, but he didn't have any cash on him. Then he remembered he had some in his coat all the way back in the furnace that was engineering. "Leonard you go on ahead, I remembered I have my allowance… I mean I have some cash in my coat. I'll catch up in a second." He walked back the way they came.

Leonard and Kripke made it to the cafeteria just in time to hear the last call for raffle ticket purchases. Leonard walked over to the table and took out a $20 bill. "Can I get one?"

The lady smiled at him. "Of course. You are going to be our last sale before the drawing. But since the money is going to charity and you have $20, are you sure you don't want to buy two?"

"That's fine. Howard wanted one anyway." Leonard handed over the $20 and received two tickets.

The ticket lady wasted no time drawing the third and second prize tickets from a big fish bowl. But there was still no sign of Howard. "Our grand prize winner of a Valentine's Day getaway for four, to Aspen with all expenses paid goes to ticket number 87498."

Leonard checked the numbers on the tickets, and found that the second ticket was the winner. He started high fiving Kripke, when Howard finally showed up.

"What's going on? Did you win?" Howard was excited for his friend.

"Technically the ticket I bought for you was the winner." Leonard began.

"Yes!" Howard exclaimed. "Bernie is going to be so excited."

"So which lucky couple are you taking with you on your trip?" Leonard asked smiling confidently.

"Well, I do owe Raj for taking us to San Simeon."

Kripke shook his head. "That's cwappy, dude."

"Raj?" Leonard exclaimed. "Don't you think it would be considerate to take the person who bought you the winning ticket, since you weren't even here to buy it?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Leonard." He handed Leonard $10.

"Howard Joel Wolowitz, you are going to do the right thing and let me and Penny go with you on this trip or so help me I'm telling Bernadette!"

Howard looked at his angry friend with wide eyes. He knew Leonard was not bluffing. "What do you say I drive us to the airport Friday morning, Buddy?"

* * *

It was the day before Valentine's Day and Sheldon was at his computer, when Leonard wheeled his suitcase into the living room. Sheldon turned to his friend with a higher note than usual to his voice. "Leonard, I don't think this trip is a good idea. There is a severe weather alert for this evening in Wyoming and Colorado. If movies have taught me anything, it is that airplanes, snowstorms and mountains don't mix."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Sheldon, it will be fine. The flight is only three hours long; we'll be there before any bad weather sets in."

"I bet that's what the rugby team in 'Alive' said." Sheldon remarked, starting to get more agitated.

"Sheldon, if the snowstorm proves to be fatal, you have my permission to say you were right." Leonard saw Sheldon's eyes open wider and his hands clench his shirt bottom, the knuckles turning white. Leonard opened the door and turned to Sheldon, his voice kind. "Sheldon, I promise that nothing bad will happen to us. Now I don't want you calling incessantly this weekend…"

"Leonard. I don't know why you think I would do such a thing. I have my own activities planned with Amy; I don't have time to worry about you being cannibalized on a mountain top by Wolowitz and Bernadette." Sheldon shook his head at him.

"Well that's good to know." Leonard sighed, exasperated by his clingy roommate. Even though Sheldon said he wouldn't obsessively call him, he knew what he was in for. Hourly texts and phone calls until he returned safely from his trip. He then had an idea that might get everyone going to Aspen a much needed break from Sheldon. Leonard crossed his arms and looked at Sheldon, a challenge in his eye. "I don't think you can keep from contacting me, so let's make this interesting. I bet you cannot resist texting or calling to check up on us for the entire trip."

Sheldon looked at Leonard, torn between genuine concern for his friend and the way his friend issued the bet. It was like he was a diaper baby. "Leonard, you are a grown man. Why do you think that I need to keep tabs on you for the entire weekend?"

"Because that's exactly what you do when you presume I'm in danger. What do you say Sheldon?" Leonard raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"What do you suggest for the wager?" Sheldon didn't like this one bit, but was trying to remain calm.

"How about the loser buys the winners comic books for six months? That is unless you don't think you can do it. Because you looooove me!" Leonard smiled. That last bit should seal the deal and buy him a weekend of peace. He knew what would push Sheldon into making the wager.

Sheldon's lips twisted and he snorted. "Deal."

Leonard felt truly free, a feeling he hadn't experienced in years. "Great! We will be back Sunday evening. I shouldn't hear from you till then." Leonard left, bag in hand, the door closing with finality.

Sheldon stared at the door, not sure why he had agreed to the bet, but determined to show Leonard he was not pathologically attached to him. He sat in his spot for ten minutes before he had to get up and pace.

* * *

Raj and Emily sat snuggled together on Raj's couch, Cinnamon lying on Raj's thigh. Raj didn't think it could get any better than this, a cozy evening at home with his two favorite girls. Except for maybe what he had planned for tomorrow.

Emily had expected Raj, being who he is, to go a little overboard for their first Valentine's together. But even what little he told her about his plans seemed a little ambitious for him. "Raj, are you sure you don't want to scale down the events planned tomorrow."

Raj looked at her as if she had suggested breaking up. "What are you talking about? Tomorrow is going to be perfect. Just let me handle all of the details." He kissed her cheek and nuzzled into her vibrant hair.

"I know you want it to be great because it's our first Valentine's, but I don't want you to be disappointed if something doesn't go smoothly."

"Emily, I have everything planned down to the letter. Don't worry. Any day spent with you will be perfect."

Emily smiled at him, hoping that he was right, but still had a nagging feeling that tomorrow would be far from perfect.

* * *

Sheldon looked at the time. He had been unable to sit for longer than a few minutes without feeling the need to stand up and move. After pacing for another ten minutes he went back to his computer and looked at more weather reports. The storm looked like it was going to be even more powerful than the earlier reports had stated. Possibly even turning into a blizzard. By now they were probably in the air. He kept looking at the clock on the computer, estimating where the plane was in relationship to the storm. He fidgeted and worried until he couldn't handle the stress of being alone any longer. He texted Amy.

**S- Could you please come over? I'm beside myself and agitated.**

She answered almost immediately.

**A- What's wrong Sheldon?**

**S- Leonard left for Aspen and a big storm is heading their way. I'm worried about them.**

**A- That's sweet Sheldon, but they will be fine. What did you want to do tonight?**

**S- Something I have been putting off for too long. I'm just sitting here looking at my clock, and it's just getting harder and harder waiting. So I really need you now. I'm depending on you to give me relief.**

The last answer took a bit longer to receive. He was almost going to text her again when her reply came.

**A- I'll be there as soon as I can!**

Amy had sat there looking at Sheldon's last text message with her mouth open and cheeks flaming. She was stunned to say the least, but the more she thought of it, the more excited she became. She told him she would be there as soon as she could, then leapt from the couch and made some decisions.

Should she change? Put on fancy undergarments? Shave? No time, he might change his mind! She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs, not waiting for the elevator to arrive.

If Amy hadn't been in the middle of a steamy passage of her latest trashy romance novel, "Seduction on the Moors", she would have asked for clarification. But she was not thinking clearly, her thoughts clouded by a strapping Scottish highlander, about to show his ladylove what he had under his kilt.

And if Sheldon were less upset, he might have noticed that his autocorrect feature had removed the letter "l" from the word clock, making his simple innocent statement to his girlfriend a bit less simple and not at all innocent.

* * *

The two couples blew into the lobby of the hotel in Aspen, coated in snow and bitterly cold. Leonard's glasses instantly fogged from the temperature differences. He took them off and wiped them on his shirt. "Wow, that was pretty intense! I think we just made it before all Hell broke loose." He put his glasses back on and watched the snow blow sideways, the wind howling.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be doing many outdoor activities this weekend." Bernie was also cleaning snow off her glasses.

"That doesn't sound so bad to me." Howard leaned over and kissed Bernie on the cheek.

"Well let's check in and get settled. Then I suggest some lunch and Irish coffees to warm us up." Penny rubbed her hands together and blew on them. She should have put her gloves in her purse instead of packing them in her luggage.

Everyone walked to the front desk, where a large sign proclaimed, "Welcome AUA 2015!"

"A conference huh?" Howard looked closer at the board. "American Urological Association. You know who that reminds me of?"

"Dr. Lorvis!" Penny exclaimed eyes wide.

"Exactly. I wonder how that crazy wing nut is doing." Howard's feelings were mixed. He knew the guy was mostly harmless, but he did imprison them to get Penny to go out with him. Even though they really didn't mind being trapped in his basement that badly. Not at all really.

"I'm doing well, how have you been?" Dr. Lorvis said from behind Howard.

* * *

**A/N: Now you know the rules, now go forth and write a story as well. You can do it! I find the people who read my stories are highly intelligent, creative individuals. Did the flattery work? Are you writing one yet? How about I also say that you are quite good looking as well? Did that change your mind? Well, if not a story, how about a review? Yes you are still good looking, intelligent and creative if you don't write a review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 95 Degrees Destiny  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Dr. Lorvis what are you doing here?" Penny exclaimed.

Dr. Lorvis gave an odd sideways smile and took in the whole group. "Penny and you guys. Funny meeting you here. You're not following me are you?"

The two couples gave each other uneasy stares. Leonard shook his head. "Nobody is following you. At least we aren't." Leonard chuckled, but Dr. Lorvis acted like the suggestion that someone else could be tracking him was disturbing. He nervously glanced around.

Howard gave him a friendly smile. "I didn't know there was a Urology convention in Aspen."

"There isn't normally, but because of increased prescriptions of the latest erectile dysfunction drug, Dixaflopin, the convention committee was able to afford a better venue this year. And it's all thanks to Penny." He smiled at Penny, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you and your colleagues are pleased with our product." Penny smiled, turning on the sales woman charm. She forgot what had gotten her in trouble with him before and slightly touched his arm out of habit.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi…"

"No, Dr. Lorvis, no Mississippi's!" Leonard moved his towering 5'5" height between Penny and Dr. Lorvis. "Now it was nice seeing you again, but we need to check in and get to our rooms. Have a good evening." Leonard steered Penny back to the front desk and started speaking to the person behind the counter.

"I'll see you around." Dr. Lorvis seemed nonplussed by Leonard's act of possessiveness. He turned and headed towards the elevators.

Penny was a bit surprised by it though and whispered in Leonard's ear. "Once we get upstairs, I'm going to show you how hot take charge Leonard makes me."

Leonard grinned at her. "Aspen's going to experience a heat wave."

Penny gave him a playful grin in return. "Let's see if we can melt all this snow."

After the two couples checked in they started to walk towards the elevators, bags in hand. "So Howie and I decided to take a nap." Bernadette gave Howard a smoldering look. "Should we meet up for dinner around seven?"

"That sounds good. We'll meet you in the lobby then." Penny grasped Leonard's free hand in her own and squeezed it as the elevator climbed to the 8th floor.

Penny and Leonard tumbled into their room, hands roaming over each other and tongues mingling. "So you liked take charge Leonard, huh?" Leonard was panting in between words. "Well you should take that top off right now."

Penny gave him a saucy look. "Yes, sir." She pulled her sweater over her head and gave him a look that could have steamed his glasses.

Leonard's top was off in an instant too. He kissed her bare shoulder, working his way to her neck, electing small moans from her. "I was just about to tell that guy off for good. He needs to leave you alone." He returned to attacking her tender neck.

Penny stopped moaning. "Well, I'm glad you didn't Sweetie. Even though he's annoying, he is my biggest client. I don't want you to make him mad."

Leonard stopped kissing her and pulled away. "Wait. You are still trying to keep on his good side after all that he has put us through? He locked us up to try to get you for himself. He has hit on all three of you girls and you don't want **me** to get **him** mad?"

"Well, no. Sweetie, that man buys three times as many pharmaceuticals than the next biggest client. I need to stay on his good side."

"Well heaven forbid I defend my girlfriend from some creepy urologist." Leonard stood up pulled on his shirt and grabbed a key card.

"Where are you going?" Penny questioned.

"For a walk." Leonard muttered.

"There's a blizzard outside."

"Well then I'll walk in the lobby." Leonard left, the door slamming behind him.

* * *

That evening at seven Howard and Bernadette were in the lobby snuggled up by a roaring fire, waiting for Leonard and Penny. They had a wonderful afternoon and had not one, but two very nice naps. They both had relaxed smiles as they took in the scene. The lobby was full of physicians talking shop and laughing. They were a boisterous bunch, but seemed quite friendly. Nobody seemed to mind being snowed in too much.

Leonard showed up first. Bernadette greeted him. "Hey, did you have a nice afternoon? Where's Penny?" She looked around behind Leonard.

"She's probably still in the room. We had a fight." Leonard looked grim.

"What were you two lovebirds fighting about now?" Howard asked.

"Penny said I still needed to be nice to Dr. Lorvis even though he was hitting on her, because he is her biggest client." Leonard shook his head.

"He isn't that bad of a guy, he's just socially awkward. Think about it, he makes Sheldon look smooth." Howard chuckled. "I think as long as he doesn't go over the line you should just tolerate him for Penny."

"He is making our company a butt load of money." Bernie nodded. "And he's harmless. You just have to avoid him for two days and you'll never have to see him again."

Penny joined them at this time and made a beeline to Leonard. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I know it's asking a lot, but it's just a few days. I'm not even supposed to be talking to him outside of work, so we'll do our best to avoid him. It's a big hotel, it shouldn't be that difficult." She kissed his cheek.

Leonard always seemed to give in to Penny, and this time was no exception. "OK. But we avoid that man like the plague."

Penny flashed him a million watt smile. "Deal."

Dinner was uneventful with no sign of Dr. Lorvis. They sat in the bar afterwards listening to a piano player while outside the wind howled and moaned. Finally it was time to turn in and they waited for the elevator. A little too much wine and a bit too tall of a heel finally got the better of Bernadette and she staggered backwards. Luckily for her she was caught by the man who had just walked up behind her. Her hand clutched at his arm.

Unluckily for everyone it was Oliver Lorvis.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi." Dr. Lorvis righted the fallen biologist.

"Don't be Mississipping her, she's a married woman!" Howard yelped. He put a supportive arm around Bernadette's swaying form.

Leonard looked at Howard and said sarcastically, "Don't worry Howard; he's not that bad of a guy, just socially awkward. As long as he doesn't go over the line it should be fine. You should tolerate him." He rolled his eyes at Howard.

Howard looked at Leonard with his mouth hanging open. "OK I guess I owe you an apology."

"I try not to get involved with married ladies, unless they really insist on it." He looked at Bernadette with a gleam in his eye.

Bernadette was tipsy, but sober enough to see the danger of what was happening. "NO!"

The elevator came then and they all got in. Penny pressed eight for their floor, Dr. Lorvis joining them in the elevator car.

"So are you two still engaged?" Oliver looked at Leonard and Penny.

"Yes." Leonard answered curtly, raising Penny's left hand and showing him her engagement ring.

"Oh. You still weren't wearing it last time you came into the office so I wasn't sure." He grinned looking at Penny again. "You know a man can always hope."

Penny gave a nervous laugh as the elevator doors opened. Leonard shot Penny a look of disapproval, before walking out of the elevator and down the corridor. "Leonard wait up." She turned back to Dr. Lorvis. "Good night Dr. Lorvis." She held the door open to allow for Howard to escort Bernie out. Dr. Lorvis also exited.

"You're on the eighth floor too? How great is that?" Dr. Lorvis beamed.

"Yeah, pretty great." Penny replied through a strained smile.

* * *

Sheldon had been pacing the length of the living room since he called Amy. He was getting more and more anxious by the minute. He kept checking his phone for messages from Leonard and his computer to check for news on airline disasters and weather updates. He was standing up to pace again when he heard a rapid knock on his door. Sheldon opened the door to find Amy with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Sheldon." Amy dipped her eyes down the length of Sheldon's body then back up to his eyes. His eyes were darting about and his brow was furrowed, but when she captured his gaze she could see relief wash over his face.

"I'm so glad you're here. I need you!" Sheldon began to breathe more rapidly.

Amy's mouth hung open. _This is it, this is it, this is it! _"You do?"

Sheldon ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in a way that made Amy's mouth water. "I do! Amy, dear Lord, I feel like I'm about ready to burst!" He fidgeted in place and looked like he was about to jump out of his skin.

Amy was starting to breathe raggedly and leaned against the doorframe for support, her knees failing her. "Oh Sheldon!"

Sheldon was too agitated to notice his girlfriend swooning in his doorway. "Before I called you, I tried to take the matter into my own hands. I tried to take care of it myself sitting here in front of the computer, but I just got more and more wound up until I had to call you." He took a step closer to her and put his hand on her arm, his touch like a bolt of lightning. "I know only you can help me. Please, Amy."

Amy was surprised about him admitting doing things like that, especially in front of a computer. Although she was very nervous, flames of desire were building deep down inside her belly. She brought her hand up and stroked the hand he had placed on her shoulder. Her voice was husky and tremulous. "I'm here now. Let me take care of you Sheldon. Let me help you." She reached her head up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. She saw his tense posture relax immediately.

Sheldon wasn't expecting a kiss, but it did calm him more than he thought it would. It was remarkable how just a little kiss or word from Amy made things better. He actually looked at Amy now that a few layers of anxiety had been removed and noticed her leaning against the door jamb as if exhausted or weak. Sheldon wondered why she was so fatigued and did what any gracious host would do. "Amy, let's get you out of the doorway. You look like you need to lie down on the couch." He slid the hand on her shoulder down the length of her arm to her hand and led a very willing, if not wobbly legged Amy to his couch.

She sat down on the middle cushion and patted his spot to encourage him to sit down. He sat but frowned. "Didn't you want to lie down?"

She smiled in a way that made his heart skip. "We can work our way up to that, we have all night." She traced a lazy circle on his thigh with her finger.

Sheldon's frown deepened and his eyes followed the pattern Amy made on his leg. "O- O- OK. Thanks for coming over. So here's the problem. Leonard told me not to call him at all while he is gone. There is a blizzard that is arriving in Aspen at the same time that his airplane is and I would be unable to find out if he dies in a fiery plane crash if I can't call him. I am beside myself with worry and needed you to come over because AMY! What are you doing?!" Sheldon leapt from the couch as if burned. Amy's meandering finger had traveled a little farther north than he had expected.

Amy's hands rolled over each other in her lap. Her cheeks were bright embers. "Sorry, sorry got carried away." She looked up at Sheldon, and then realized what he had told her as her fingers got carried away. "One minute, let me get this straight. So you called me over because you were worried about Leonard and not because you wanted to engage in coitus?" Amy should have known it was too good to be true. But this is what happens when your boyfriend sends you a naughty text message after a glass of wine and several hours of reading premium Highland smut.

Sheldon's eyes were wild. "Coitus! What gave you that idea?" He knew that Amy was a logical woman, which in itself is an oxymoron, but was he accidentally sending off signals that was making her hormones crazy?

Amy was not doing a good job hiding her disappointment. "You're the one with the eidetic memory, you tell me." Amy was shaking her head, some of it was because of Sheldon, but most of it was because of her assumptions.

Sheldon could still feel her finger on his thigh as he reviewed the conversation from earlier. Amy watched his eyes as he recalled the evening. He then looked at her and shrugged. "I've got nothing. I don't know what you're talking about."

Amy opened her mouth to protest, but instead just sighed heavily. "Never mind then Sheldon. What can I do to make you feel better about not knowing how Leonard is?" She readied herself for some nonsense about watching some science fiction show.

Sheldon looked down to the floor and shuffled his feet. It's just that I am very worried about him and I think I need some… um physical...contact."

Amy's interest was piqued, but she had just been burned and wanted to clarify. You had to with Sheldon. "See and then you say things like that and I get confused. What do you mean by physical contact? A hearty handshake? A pat on the head? A hug?"

Sheldon could not meet her eyes. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind perhaps… um… cuddling with me."

Amy couldn't believe her ears. An actual cuddle session initiated by Sheldon? With nary a mention of stars or wars or treks. "Sheldon, I would love to cuddle with you." She patted his spot again, smiling invitingly.

Sheldon still seemed embarrassed at how the mighty had fallen and wanted to cuddle, but gave her a weak smile. "Good. Now let me pop in Firefly to watch while we...um cuddle." He dashed to the DVD's while Amy hung her head. He put the disc in the machine and made his way back to the couch. He slowly sat down and draped an arm over Amy's shoulders. She leaned into him, a little spark igniting her tummy. She placed an arm around his midsection and felt him tense up slightly, remembering her wandering finger from earlier. "Keep your hands above the equator, missy." He growled.

"Sheldon!"

"I mean it. No hanky panky. I can guarantee that I will not get handsy with you, as I am a gentleman of the south."

"I only touched your thigh!"

"That may be true, but you were getting close to being out of bounds."

"Fine, I'll keep it 'above the equator.'"

Sheldon nodded his head. "As will I."

Amy sat there for a second and then started grinning. "You know that not everything in the northern hemisphere is totally innocent. At least on me."

Sheldon sat there for a moment and as it dawned on him what she meant, he began to turn beet red and sputter. "When I said… I didn't mean I would...never touch."

"Don't worry Sheldon. I know I am in the hands of a perfect gentleman who would not try to cop a feel without my permission." She gave him a smile laced with a bit of regret. "Let's just watch the show. How are you feeling? Am I helping you to relax?"

Sheldon was feeling calm, except for the talk of the northern hemisphere. It always surprised him that Amy could make him feel so secure. He could feel her warm body pressed into his and smell the clean scent of her hair. "I'm doing much better Amy, thank you."

Sheldon was so relaxed in fact with Amy curled into his side that he became very drowsy and shortly before the last episode of Firefly, fell asleep against his already sleeping girlfriend.

* * *

**Next chapter, Valentine's Day. Feel free to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 95 Degrees Destiny pt 3**

* * *

**A/N: Remember that violence is not the answer and it's always darkest before the dawn.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Amy woke up very early the next morning, disoriented but feeling content. Her bed felt warm, but a little lumpy. Not only that, it was breathing. Without moving her body she opened her eyes to find her head on Sheldon's chest. His warm breath was blowing the hair on the top of her hair around and his arm encircled her. She gingerly moved her head to look up at his sleeping face. Sheldon's head was lolled over to the side in an uncomfortable looking position. His neck was going to be sore later. His face however was peaceful and sweet. Amy never had seen Sheldon looking so vulnerable and unguarded. She marveled at him for a few minutes until she felt a slight squeezing on her right breast. She looked down and softly gasped. Sheldon had his left hand beneath her cardigan softly holding her breast in his hand. Every so often he would slightly squeeze the tender flesh. Her breath froze in her chest. When she realized she hadn't woke him she resumed breathing.

Who would think it would take being asleep for Sheldon to find second base? She lay there for another hour, relishing the warmth of her boyfriend and his intimate touch until her bladder could stand no more. "Sheldon. I need you to let me up." He was unresponsive. "Sheldon, wake up. I need to use the bathroom."

This time he stirred a bit and really squeezed her breast. "Mmmm Amy."

She chuckled and using her hand gently shook him. "Sheldon. Your hand is not behaving like a gentleman of the south. You need to talk to it."

"Mmmm."

"Sheldon. I really need to go. Badly." She shook him again.

Sheldon became aware that his neck had a horrible kink in it. He raised his head and realized he was not in bed. He then felt a warm body against him and looked down to see Amy smiling up at him.

"Good morning, Cuddles. Can you move your arms so I can use the bathroom?" Amy smiled sweetly.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide as he realized he had just spent the night with Amy. They almost popped out of his head as he realized that his arm was not only around Amy, but his other hand was wedged under her cardigan as well. He released his grip on her chest and slowly eased the traitorous hand out of her clothing. He removed his arm and rested it on the back of the couch.

"Thanks." Amy popped up from the couch and ran to the bathroom urgently.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emily woke up to find five dozen red roses strewn across Raj's bed. She picked one up and twirled it in her hand, sniffing the petals. Raj entered the room with a tray of food that smelled utterly wonderful. He put the tray down on the bed and kissed Emily on the cheek. "Good morning, Valentine. I hope you are ready for your big day."

Emily smiled at him. "Don't you mean our big day?"

Raj reached out and stroked her hair. "Our big day."

Emily looked at the tray with interest. "So what do you have there?"

Raj lifted the tray and placed it on her lap. "Eggs Benedict with my special hollandaise sauce, fresh squeezed orange juice and apple wood smoked bacon."

"It looks simply amazing. I'm so lucky to have you for a boyfriend." Emily leaned over to kiss Raj, but rested her hand on a rose thorn. "Ouch!" She grabbed the napkin and placed pressure on the puncture.

"Those roses were supposed to be thorn less." Raj spat out. He picked up the offending rose and saw just one thorn on the stem that was neglected. "I'm sorry Emily."

Emily just smiled. "Honey, if that is the worst thing that happens, we are going to have a great day.

But unfortunately for them, the day went downhill from there.

* * *

Penny and Leonard woke up the next morning in a better mood than when they had gone to bed. Dr. Lorvis had opened up an old can of worms last night and they started out on opposite ends of the large king sized bed. When they awoke in the morning they were in the middle and entwined together, their unconscious minds reconciling when their conscious minds could not.

"Good morning." Leonard murmured quietly.

"Morning." Penny had a hint of a smile. "Happy Valentines Day."

Leonard copied her smile. "Happy Valentines Day to you too."

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Penny traced a finger on Leonard's chest.

"Well I figured since we are in Aspen we should try some skiing, maybe some snowshoeing, possibly ice skating."

Penny looked at him with a grimace. "That sounds like nothing I have ever heard you say you ever wanted to do."

Leonard hopped out of bed, to Penny's disappointment and walked over to the drapes. "Well, I said we should try to do those things, but," He pulled open the drapes to show near whiteout conditions. "I guess Mother Nature has other ideas." He sprinted back to the bed and leapt on it, encircling Penny in his arms. "Plan B was to fool around all morning and order breakfast in bed."

Penny growled lightly. "Yeah, it's too bad about that blizzard." She started to devour Leonard's neck.

"A shame really." Leonard groaned.

* * *

Amy emerged from the bathroom relieved. Sheldon was still sitting on the couch with a shocked look on his face. He turned to face Amy as she walked towards the couch. "Amy I am so sorry that I touched you like that. I don't remember doing that at all." His cheeks were pink with shame.

"Don't worry Sheldon. I didn't mind. At all." She gave him that smile that warmed him to his core. "It's not like you're turning into a sex pervert or anything." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head to remove the kinks in her back.

Sheldon watched her stretch, fascinated by her movements. Maybe he **was** turning into a pervert. He never used to watch her stretch and it never used to make him warm inside. He also never used to grab her breasts before. His cheeks colored again.

"Sheldon, I'm going to go home and shower and change. Did you want me to pop back over this afternoon?" Amy was grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"You didn't want to spend the whole day together?" Sheldon was surprised.

"Oh we could, but I just need to get into some new clothes. We were having dinner tonight right? At the place Raj recommended?"

"Yes. Our reservations are at six." Sheldon was puzzled. Amy used to spend as much time as possible with him. Now she didn't want to see him until this afternoon? On Valentine's Day no less?

"Well, I'll see you later. Text me if you need anything. Dr. Who will be on in an hour. Man, is my sleep schedule off." Amy smiled at him and left.

Sheldon sat there lost. He missed her already.

* * *

After breakfast in bed Emily and Raj got up and took a shower together. After the first fifteen minutes, they finally started washing each other. Things were going fine until Emily rinsed out her hair conditioner, which was a little heavier than the one Raj used. The conditioner made the tub slick and when Raj took a step he slipped and fell on his hip, his legs knocking Emily off balance and making her tumble on top of him. Raj groaned.

"Raj are you OK?" Emily scrambled off of him and held out a hand to help him up.

"I'm OK now, but I'm probably going to be sore later." He rubbed his hip and looked Emily in the eye. "We cannot let Sheldon know what happened. He's been pestering me about adhesive shower ducks for years."

They got dressed and headed for the first activity of the day. Raj had arranged for a couples massage at a trendy spa. The massages were going well, despite Raj's hip being a little tender from the fall in the tub. After the massages, they parted ways to the changing rooms to dress. Raj was slipping off his robe when he thought he heard a knock on the door. He pulled his robe back on and opened the door. The hallway was bare except for a potted plant. He walked into the hallway to look down the other side of the corridor when a breeze slammed the door shut firmly, trapping his robe in the door. Raj turned around and tried to turn the knob. It was locked. Raj's eyes widened as he realized the situation he was in. He started to call for help. After 10 minutes he stared at the only object in the hallway.

Emily had been waiting in the lobby for a while, and was wondering what could be taking Raj so long. She was engrossed in her magazine when she heard some muffled laughs. She looked up to see Raj naked, his modesty dependant on a strategically placed philodendron plant. "Excuse me, but I've misplaced my robe…"

* * *

Sheldon had sat and watched Dr. Who, but was unable to absorb what was going on. He was still puzzled as to why Amy didn't want to spend the entire day with him. Later that morning after rearranging the closet, looking for expired medications in the medicine cabinet and doing his laundry early because of the date later, he decided to text Amy about getting together early for lunch. He opened the text screen and noticed the last entries from the night before. It dawned on him that after Amy came over that Sheldon didn't give a second thought about worrying about Leonard's well being. But seeing his desperate text to her renewed his anxiety level. The thing that he saw next made him almost catatonic. He saw his auto corrected version of "clock." His eyes grew large and his mouth ran dry. Amy was wrong; he was turning into a sex pervert.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette woke up and snuggled for a while before getting up for breakfast. They passed Leonard and Penny's room and noticed the "Do not disturb" sign on the knob. "I guess they made up." Howard wiggled his eyebrows at Bernie.

"They must have. Good for them." Bernie smiled.

After breakfast they headed for the lounge, which was busy with people trapped by the weather, but not attending the conference. Howard noticed two wing chairs with a view of the storm and motioned to them. "Bernie, why don't you grab those two chairs and I'll get us some cocoa. We can watch the storm and I can make some grand romantic gesture to show my affection for you."

Bernie's face lit up. Howard could be a major pain in the keister sometimes, but he also was the most romantic man she had ever dated. "Oh Howie, this trip is more than a big enough romantic gesture on your part." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"A guy needs to do this once in a while. Not unlike a peacock, he needs to show off his colorful plumage to keep his mate attracted to him. It wouldn't do to have some guy with more vibrant feathers steal you away." He grinned at her and kissed her hand.

"You are the only peacock for me." She grinned back and gave him the look that told him that they may not be finishing their hot cocoa. At least not downstairs.

As Bernie walked to the chairs, Howard ordered the cocoa. As he waited, he came up with a very romantic idea. He walked over towards the wing chairs. The one facing him was empty so he assumed she must be sitting in the one with the back towards him. When he got within five feet of the chair he stopped and began to serenade his micro sized biologist.

"The first time, ever I saw your face.

I thought the sun rose in your eyes.

And the moon and the stars, were the gifts you gave to the dark, and the endless skies.

And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth.

I felt the earth move in my hands.

Like the trembling…"

He was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and found his wife with a look of pity, but also barely contained mirth. The room erupted into applause and whistles as she leaned in and muttered, "The chair was already taken."

Howard looked back at the chair to see a smiling Dr. Lorvis peering around the chair. "That was beautiful, Howard. Keep going!"

* * *

Sheldon decided not to text Amy before going over, in case his subconscious started sexting for him again. He arrived at her door and gave his normal knock.

She answered the door with a puzzled look. "Sheldon what are you doing here? I'm surprised you didn't call first."

Sheldon didn't tell her he was afraid he would inadvertently type something lewd. "I became distressed again because of Leonard's unknown life status." He fidgeted in place.

"Sheldon, someone would have called if something happened to them. Look it's almost lunch. What do you say to a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup? "She smiled warmly at him and went to the fridge and pulled out some cheddar and a Yoo Hoo and handed it to him.

It was then that he noticed she was wearing the same clothes she left in. "Amy I thought you were coming home to change your clothes."

Amy continued walking to the kitchen. Should she tell him that she hadn't changed yet because her clothes were infused with baby powder and his scent? "I had some chores to do and didn't want to get sweaty. I'll shower before we take you back to your place to change. "

A soapy and wet Amy leapt unbidden into his mind. He must have been in his own little world for a while, because Amy was staring at him oddly and looked like she was waiting for an answer. He swallowed hard and tried not to think about it anymore. "OK. Sounds good."

She looked at him eyes round. "You're kidding, right?"

Sheldon wished he could have heard what she had said when he was distracted by thoughts of a showering Amy. It was his way out of a dangerous situation. He let out a breathy laugh. "Bazinga. I was just joking." He unscrewed the cap to his Yoo Hoo and took a big swig.

Amy looked a little upset as he continued to drink the refreshing beverage. "I should have known you didn't want to join me in the shower."

Sheldon spewed Yoo Hoo everywhere. Subconscious two; Homo Novus zero.

* * *

Raj got someone to unlock the door, but not before his potted plant antics wound up on several clients social media accounts. He dressed quickly and dashed out the door with a smirking Emily following closely. "I'm never coming here again. Which is a shame because their seaweed wrap treatment is decadent." Raj shook his head.

"Well now don't you feel better about all the crunches you have been doing?" Emily chuckled. Her eyes dipped down his torso. "And thank God that was a very full plant, if you get my meaning." She looked back into his eyes, hers sparkling.

Raj finally smiled at her meaning. "Thanks for that ego boost. Now let's pick up lunch."

They picked up a premade picnic lunch and took it to Griffith Park. Being mid February in southern California it was a brisk 78 degree day. They spread a blanket on the ground and began to unpack their food. Some of the items didn't seem to match what they had ordered. "This sandwich is not turkey." Emily wrinkled her nose at it. It looks like head cheese." She poked at the gelatinous "meat" on the sandwich and it quivered.

Raj's sandwich was made of the stinkiest cheese he had ever smelled. "There is some disgusting people enjoying our nice lunch and we're stuck with this slop?" He looked at Emily with a grimace. "I'm sorry, Emily. This day is just not going as planned."

Emily stopped eyeing her sandwich with suspicion and gave Raj an encouraging smile. "It's alright. Any day spent with you is a good day." Raj smiled back at her half-heartedly. He really didn't deserve her. They made a lunch out of the remaining pickles and potato chips.

* * *

Leonard and Penny walked hand in hand out of their room, eyes only for each other. That's why they didn't notice the tray of empty dishes in front of a room left for housekeeping. Penny stumbled over it and the sound of clanging silverware and glass filled the quiet corridor. A couple of people poked their heads out of their rooms at the noise.

Including Dr. Lorvis.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join you for lunch?" Without waiting for a reply he popped out of his room and closed the distance between them rapidly.

"Actually…" Leonard began.

Penny interrupted him. "Actually Dr. Lorvis, I have been meaning to tell you that my company says I shouldn't fraternize with clients outside of work." She smiled sympathetically.

"Well what they don't know won't hurt them." Lorvis said brightly. "I'm buying, and speaking of buying, I want to discuss ordering another couple of cases of Dixaflopin." He smiled his creepy smile at her.

Penny looked at Leonard who was slightly shaking his head with a pleading look in his eye, and then back at Dr. Lorvis. She made a decision that she wasn't proud of, but she would make it up to Leonard with the enormous bonus she would get from this sale. "Well let's head down to lunch then!"

Leonard hung his head for a second then looked up at Penny with mock enthusiasm. "Lunchtime! Yippee!"

They made it to the restaurant and once they were seated Dr. Lorvis pointed across the way. "Hey isn't that Howard and that cute blond girl that likes me?" He waved at them and motioned them over.

Howard tried his best to ignore him, but when people near them started to tell him that someone was calling for them they had to walk over. "Hi everybody. Having lunch with Dr. Lorvis huh?"

"Yes, I'm buying. Will you join us? And please just call me Oliver." Dr. Lorvis insisted.

Howard looked trapped, when his smart wife answered for them both. "I'm sorry, we recently ate. Perhaps another time?" She began to lead Howard away.

"You could just stay and chat since you already ate." Oliver was not taking no for an answer. Howard looked concerned and turned to Bernie.

Bernadette then did something so noble and selfless to save her beloved husband and herself from a lunch with Dr. Lorvis. She sacrificed her pride. "My apologies. The lunch I had has given me extreme gastrointestinal distress. You are going to have to excuse us." She clenched Howard's hand and began to walk away.

"Stay clear of the salmon." Howard said gravely, before hurrying off, giddy as a school boy. Once they got out of the area he turned to his bride and kissed her firmly. "I am so glad I married you. You have both brains and beauty."

"What would you do without me?" Bernadette smiled. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Sheldon and Amy's afternoon was pleasant, spent watching movies picked out by both of them. He of course thought his movie choice was better than hers, as his was without subtitles and had explosions. But he did enjoy watching his girlfriend watch the movie, more than watching the movie itself. He noticed that it was getting late after the last movie ended, when Amy stood up and announced she was hoping in the shower. He acted nonchalant and started flipping through the channels as she walked to her bedroom. From the corner of his eye he noticed her walk to the bathroom in a long robe and shut the door. The sound of running water reached his ears and his mind went into overdrive. He thought about how he showered. Would Amy wash in the same order? He started with his hair, then his face, then his arms. His chest...Sheldon felt warm everywhere. Um... his belly. His thighs, calves and feet. And the last area. Oh dear lord. The last area…

The sound of a door opening startled him. Sheldon tore his eyes away from the hallway and gulped in large breaths of air. His pants seemed tighter than they should be. That phenomenon was becoming more and more familiar as of late. Amy popped her wet head around the corner. "I won't be long."

Sheldon looked down and folded his hands in his lap. "Take your time."

Sheldon's "problem", had resolved itself and they headed to his place so he could shower and change. While he was in the shower when he washed a body part, he thought of Amy washing the same body part. When he got to the last part, there may have been more time spent there than usual. A more relaxed but more ashamed Sheldon emerged from the shower. After dressing in the same suit he wore last Valentine's Day, he left with Amy, unable to meet her eye easily.

At the restaurant, he felt the buzz of his phone notifying him of a text message. It was from Penny. He stared at the screen for a minute and started to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked. "What does it say?"

"It's from Penny! Look!"

Sheldon pushed the phone in Amy's face so close that she had to push it away to see it. "It just says 'hel.' I bet she pocket texted."

"I don't think so. I bet she was trying to spell 'help' but something prevented her from finishing it." Sheldon began to twist his napkin in his hands.

"Sheldon, she just pocket dialed you. Remember when she accidentally sent you the text that read 'feds' and you thought that the government was keeping tabs on you?"

Sheldon did not find this funny. "I do and they are."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sheldon everyone is fine. You need to relax." She flagged down the waiter. "I know you don't drink alcohol, but I think a glass of wine will calm your nerves." She ordered him a glass of white wine with water for herself.

"Amy do you think that will actually work?" Sheldon eyed the glass of wine skeptically.

"I do. It will just take the edge off."

Sheldon grabbed the wine and chugged it, setting down the empty glass. "That was yucky! But I'm still nervous." He flagged down the waiter for another glass, which he shot gunned before she could stop him. He tried to flag the waiter down again, but Amy made a slashing motion across her throat and waved him away.

"Sheldon, that's it for you. Our food hasn't arrived yet and you drank two glasses of wine on an empty stomach. No more tonight mister." Amy shook her head at him.

"You know I love you right?" Sheldon was now feeling the effects of the wine. "You take such good care of me, even when I'm not nice to you. My first girlfriend was the same way too." Sheldon hiccupped.

Amy wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Did you just say your first girlfriend?"

Sheldon had a big smile plastered on his face. "Yeah. Tricia Reeder. I wasn't very nice to her. We were going to get married and everything. You know what, I shouldn't be telling you this, and you'll take it the wrong way." His face became quite somber and he swayed in his seat.

Amy's green eyes crackled with jealous fire, her teeth clenched as she spat out four bitter words that cut through his drunken haze.

"Tell me now, Sheldon."

* * *

**A/N: And the chapter started out so nice for the Shamy. Yep, I'm stirring the pot big time. (Dodges rock.) There are some of you out there who probably think I am a horrible person right now. (Dodges rotten tomato.) I don't blame you. All will be tied up in the next and last chapter. Happy thoughts! Angry villagers have torches and pitchforks, you have reviews. Let me have it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The 95 Degree Destiny  
**

* * *

**A/N: Well I didn't get any bricks through my window for that last cliffhanger. At least not any big ones. A lot of you guessed correctly on the origin of Sheldon's first "fiancée", so if you did way to go! If you have read any of my stories in the past you should know I hold the Shamy near and dear to my heart and would never hurt them.  
**

* * *

Raj and Emily finally felt that something today went right. As they rode their horses on the beach, the sun sank down over the vast blue Pacific, splashing reds and oranges in the sky. The salt breeze blew their hair around and the cries of gulls filled the air. Raj's hip was a little stiff from his earlier fall, but he was enjoying himself way too much to care. He turned to his girl and watched as the setting sun made Emily's hair seem like it was on fire.

The time had come to return the horses to the stable. They were within sight of the barn when one of the horses accidently stepped into a wasp nest built into the ground. The angry wasps defended their damaged home, stinging horse and person indiscriminately. The horses bucked and kicked, then ran off taking Raj and Emily with them holding on for dear life. By the time the horses calmed down Raj and Emily had about half a dozen stings each. They dismounted their spooked mounts gingerly with help from the stable hands.

"Raj, I think we should just pass on going out to dinner and just call it a night. Knowing our luck we'll get food poisoning or end up in the middle of a mob hit." Emily's fair skin was burning from where she was stung.

Raj was ready to end this miserable day. "This day has been a complete failure. I'm so sorry Emily. Our first Valentine's Day was supposed to be magical."

"Don't worry about it Raj. I do think one more stop is in order before we head home. Can we swing by the pharmacy? I seriously doubt that anything could go wrong there." Emily winced as she touched a growing welt on her arm. "But then again, you never know."

* * *

Leonard and Penny had endured another encounter with Dr. Lorvis. They had been nice but not too nice, and when they were able to, they made their escape. The hotel was large, but they kept running into him repeatedly. And leaving the hotel wasn't a good option either because of the bad weather. Their only chance to avoid him was to go back to their room. They stayed there until it was time for dinner and made up their own activities.

* * *

Sheldon was a very honest person, too honest sometimes. But if you got a little liquor into him it was better than sodium pentathol. One time when he was tipsy during his career crises, Amy put a very drunk Sheldon to bed. As she bent over to put his shoes away he commented on her callipygian posterior. She didn't know if he remembered saying this, but she had never forgotten. Now he was spilling his guts with this Tricia bimbo.

"Sheldon, how come I've never heard of this Tricia bim... er I mean person before?"

"It was a long time ago when I was in school. She was a classmate of mine." Sheldon had a hard time focusing on Amy. "She was bossy. I didn't want her to be my girlfriend but she made me. She would always kiss me in front of everyone and embarrass me. I didn't like it at all." This last bit was whispered as if it were a secret.

Amy had lived a socially awkward life. She had been kissed by a man before Sheldon. Of course it was in exchange for insulin. But she had never expected Sheldon, who claimed he had no romantic interest in anyone until she came along to have a hidden past. "You didn't like it when she kissed you? That seems to be odd, seeing that you were going to get married."

"I never have really liked being kissed." Sheldon swayed slightly. "Until I met you. I like it when you kiss me. And I reeaaallyy like kissing you. A lot. But I think I'm turning into a pervert. Help me Amy, I'm turning into a pervert! I can't stop thinking about you." Sheldon pleaded with Amy.

"It's OK Sheldon, you'll be OK. But I want to know about your fiancée." Amy wanted to steer the conversation back to Tricia, but was pleased about his kissing comment. A lot.

"I don't know about fiancée, but man was she bossy. We met on the first day of school. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek. Good thing I had wet wipes with me. Over the next few weeks she would stalk me and kiss me. I told her to stop but she wouldn't. Though the upside of having her around was she would share her cookies with me and keep the bullies at bay. She was quite an intimidating girl. Then she told me we were going to get married at recess, and I told her 'uh uh'. But she wore me down, but during recess I saw her kissing Tommy Bowman, and then luckily she was his problem, not mine." Sheldon had never told anyone outside his family about this. His family had mostly teased him, especially George Jr.

Amy sat staring at him for a long time flabbergasted. "What grade were you in?"

"Kindergarten. A total waste of time. There I was occupying myself with algebra equations to keep from being bored while the other children learned how to count by gluing lima beans to tongue depressors. Tricia used to throw beans at me and giggle." He hiccupped.

Amy pictured a pint sized but serious Sheldon scrubbing at his face with wet wipes as a tiny little girl chased him around the playground trying to kiss him. Who could be jealous of a five year old? She smirked at her tipsy boyfriend. "Why did you bring her up out of the blue tonight of all nights?"

Sheldon looked at her with glassy eyes. "Even though I told her I wasn't interested in her, and treated her horribly, she was still very nice to me, that was up until she left me for Tommy. I know I have done things that weren't very nice to you in the past. But you've always forgave me and stood by me and I don't know why."

Amy tried to get through to her inebriated boyfriend. "Sheldon, I understand that it's the alcohol making you dysphoric, because I think when you are sober you know why I have stayed with you for so long. It's not just that I love you, but because you are an intelligent, honest, loyal, driven individual. We share similar interests, are like minded and enjoy being challenged by each other. You're confident and sometimes funny on purpose." She smiled at him and he noticed her eyes travel his face."You're a handsome man and yet still boyish at the same time. And I had no choice but to fall madly in love with you." Their dinners came at that point, making a pause in the conversation. When the waiter left Amy reached her hand out and grasped his. "Now do you see why I stayed?"

Sheldon nodded, still a little uncoordinated from two glasses of wine on an empty stomach. "The same can be said about you Amy Farrah Fowler." He gave her a sloppy smile and started to dig into his pasta.

"Now what is all this about being a pervert?" Amy picked up her water and sipped it, hiding a small smirk.

* * *

Raj pulled his car into a parking spot by the drugstore and Emily winced as she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Do you need anything while I'm in there?"

"Something to make the night not a total loss." Raj squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. One of those nasty hornets and stung him on his lower back and right thigh, and the contact with the seat was agony.

"I'll see what I can do." Emily grimaced, slowly getting out of the car and headed towards the store.

The longer he waited, the more Raj started to wallow in self pity. His first Valentine's Day with Emily was supposed to be romantic and sexy, not fraught with injuries and embarrassment. Not a single thing had gone right. The great ideas he had received from Rachel Ray had resulted in disaster.

Emily returned with a medium sized brown paper bag, looking over her shoulder. "I just literally ran into the oddest guy coming out of the drugstore. We dropped our bags and he hit the floor. I tried apologizing, but he was preoccupied about some woman named Loretta, and how he spent his last 10 bucks to get hammered so he could forget her. He looked a little hammered already." At this point a primer gray, older model Mustang peeled out of the parking lot. "And there he goes. He is going to kill someone. You know what, I got his license plate number, I'm going to report him." Emily grabbed her phone and dialed. "Why don't you take two of the pills now, there is something to wash them down with in there as well. Then when we get home we can take turns rubbing the cream all over our sore naked bodies." She gave Raj a look filled with pure heat. Before he could reciprocate, the police picked up and she started to report the driver.

Raj opened the bag and took out the bottle of pills and stared. He then looked in the bag with an unreadable expression. He folded the top of the bag and handed it back to Emily. Her brows furrowed as she glanced at the bag and continued her phone call. She hung up and looked questioningly at Raj. "Why didn't you take them?"

Raj gestured towards the bag. "Ladies first."

Emily unfolded the top of the bag and reached in and pulled out a box of constipation medicine. She frowned and pulled a bottle of very cheap wine followed by hemorrhoid cream. She was confused for a second, then started to laugh. "Our bags must have gotten mixed up. Poor guy has a lot more problems than just Loretta."

Raj gripped the steering wheel with frustration. "Emily, I'm so sorry. Today was probably the worst Valentine's you have ever had. Can you ever forgive me? He turned his tortured brown eyes to her and braced for the worst.

Emily raised a hand and cradled his jaw with it until he flinched and she realized. "Oh sorry, you got stung there." She took his hand instead and rubbed it gently. "Raj, I can't lie, today has been pretty rough. But I must say, without a doubt, if I live to be a hundred I will never forget this day. It has been by far the most memorable Valentine's Day I have ever had, and I was glad to be miserable with the man I love."

Raj's eyes widened with realization. "That was the first time you told me you loved me." He started rubbing her hand back. "I love you too." Sparks kindled in his deep brown eyes as he gave Emily a look that promised the rest of the evening was going to be unforgettable as well.

Her medical training took over before she became too lost in those dark pools. "Hold on there Romeo. I need to go back in the store and get the Benadryl, water and hydrocortisone cream that Loretta's ex took home by mistake. But I won't be gone long." She kissed him gently on the lips, a kiss he prolonged and deepened until they had steamed up the windows and Emily's hair was tousled. She broke away and smoothed her hair, panting. "You are not making this easy for me. I really need to get that medicine."

"I'll come with you. You know to deflect drunken Benadryl thieves." Raj straitened his vest and opened the car door. He captured her hand in his and kissed it as they strolled into the store.

* * *

The quartet of friends in Aspen decided to risk leaving their rooms and sat down to dinner in the crowded restaurant. There were only two tables unoccupied in the whole place, and they were shown to one of them. The waiter went over the specials, and took their orders. They sipped their wine when Leonard raised his glass and proposed a toast. "Here's to good friends, a great weekend and no more Dr. Lorvis." Everyone clinked glasses as a group of people were being seated at the table next to them. A big portly man with a beard turned to one of his dinner companions. "Oliver, you weren't kidding about being a big deal. These people are drinking a toast to you." He guffawed and slapped Dr. Lorvis on the back.

"Yeah, I know them." Dr. Lorvis smiled, his eyes drawn to Penny. "That's Penny."

The table started to cheer. "Penny! Penny!"

The large bearded man stood up and motioned for the others to do so as well. "Any friends of Oliver's are friends of mine. Let's scoot these tables together and make it a party." He started to push the tables together, almost squeezing Bernadette's hand in between.

Leonard was nearing the end of his patience with Dr. Lorvis. "This really isn't necessary."

"Nonsense. It is no trouble at all. And you fine people don't worry about the bill, I'm writing this off as a business expense. I'm Ken, Dr. Ken Jaspers. I went to med school with Oliver here." He held out his hand to Leonard who shook it. "Hey would you like to hear an urologist joke?" Before anyone could answer he started the joke. "What's the difference between a hematologist and an urologist?" He started laughing at his own joke before the punch line.

Leonard politely said, "I don't know."

Ken laughed and replied, "A hematologist pricks your finger…"

The whole table of urologists started roaring in laughter. Oliver leaned over and announced, "Ken is the Carrot Top of the urology world."

"Oh dear God why?" Howard exclaimed.

It all went downhill from there.

* * *

"Amy, I don't know what's wrong with me. I used to be in control of all my baser urges, but now…" He leaned over to Amy and whispered, "They seem to control me." He leaned away.

Amy decided to pump Sheldon for as much information that two glasses of wine could buy. Though he was more open about things recently, he still was tight lipped on the more physical aspects of their relationship. "You don't feel pressured by me do you? Remember I told you we are going to go at your speed." Amy looked at him very seriously.

"No." He shook his head wildly. "Yes…" He nodded just as wild.

"I have? I didn't mean to." Amy tried to think of what she had done.

"No, that's the problem. You don't mean to, but you do." He pointed at her. "You and your tight skirts and lip licking. And when you get a Star Trek reference or worse yet you **make** a Star Trek reference. Wow." Sheldon looked at her with tipsy admiration, silver sparks lighting up fathomless blue eyes.

Amy unconsciously licked her lips. "See, there you go. Bringing my attention to those lips. You're a vixen." Sheldon watched her lips intently for any further movement.

"How long has this been happening for?" Amy asked.

Sheldon blinked, breaking his gaze from the tractor beam that was Amy's lips. "Two years."

"Two years!" Amy was astounded. "I thought it was more recent."

"No you see, I've only been acting on my urges more recently. You have been tempting me for much, much longer. It has been only recently that I have been losing control." Sheldon rubbed his forehead. "But I find trying to deny my urges a Sisyphean undertaking."

Amy's cheeks began to warm as she thought of Sheldon's internal struggle and of him admitting that it was inevitable. "Resistance is futile." She chuckled, picking up her water glass. She put the glass to her lips and almost dropped it as she glanced Sheldon's way. He was eyeing her with a hungry gaze and unmistakable longing. His blue eyes tiny rings around his enlarged pupils. He licked his lips, and Amy had to admit that lip licking was pretty hot.

* * *

Bruised, battered and swollen, Emily and Raj made it back to Raj's apartment. Emily immediately headed to the freezer and made up some ice packs to put on their stings. After a while the effects of the Benadryl began to manifest. "What do you say to some sleepy anti-histamine induced sex, a tepid shower for our welts and then we slather hydrocortisone cream on each other and fall asleep?" Emily proposed.

"Mmm hmm. Sounds good." Raj mumbled. They went to the bed, disrobed and lay on the bed naked. They kissed once.

And fell asleep immediately.

* * *

After an evening spent with Dr. Lorvis and his college buddies, the two couples had started for the refuge of their hotel rooms. The agreement was to meet in the lobby in the morning and weather permitting fly out of that God forsaken town. They were waiting by the bank of elevators when none other than Dr. Lorvis joined them.

"Penny, if you have a minute I would like to show you something in my hotel room. It won't take but a few minutes." He smiled widely at her.

Howard and Bernadette tried to shrink from the situation. Leonard standing by them started to get agitated. That's when Penny knew, best customer or not, she had to set Dr. Lorvis straight. "Dr. Lorvis, I don't feel comfortable doing that. I have behaved very badly to my fiancé this weekend, putting my needs above his. I love him very much and I need to inform you that I have absolutely no romantic interest in you, only in my husband to be." Penny turned around to where Leonard was standing and placed a big kiss on his lips. It was when she opened her eyes she saw her hands on both sides of Howard's face, his eyes wide and his hands up in mock surrender. Bernie and Leonard mirrored the shocked expression on Howard.

The only one still smiling was Lorvis. "Huh. I thought Howard was already married?"

* * *

Amy and Sheldon's dinner was over and she took him back to his apartment. The alcohol that had made Sheldon spill the beans earlier had left his system, and since it was only two glasses of wine, Sheldon remembered everything he said. He was mortified. "Why did I let you talk me into drinking alcohol? You're a bad influence on me. Party girl."

"Sheldon, you didn't say anything you should be embarrassed about. We have been dating for three years. None of this should bother you." She handed him a water. "You should drink this, just to be careful."

"It's embarrassing. I told you I was turning into a pervert." Sheldon hung his head.

Amy sat besides him. "Well if you're a pervert, then I guess I am too."

That got Sheldon's attention. "What do you mean?"

Amy looked down at her feet. "I am not always in charge of my baser urges when you are around. Not at all."

Sheldon eyed her with interest. "For example?"

Amy looked over at her curious boyfriend. "Well, when I get a big whiff of baby powder, my knees get weak."

"I told you its talc, but go on."

"I could lose my soul in the blue of your eyes." Amy looked up and stared deep into his eyes and that familiar thrill went through her.

"A little hippie dippy, but go on." Sheldon felt that way too about her eyes, but wasn't comfortable admitting it.

"When you get excited about physics, your whole body lights up and it make me...um well...excited." Amy colored and looked down at her hands.

"You like it when I talk about physics?" To Sheldon this was a win win.

"Very much so."

Sheldon stilled and looked at her intently. "Really?"

"Yes really. You don't realize it but there are a dozen things a day that you do that make me feel...tingly." Amy still found her hands fascinating.

"My intelligence is...a turn on for you?" Sheldon reached out and lifted her chin, turning her head towards his.

"Well Sheldon, the brain is the main sexual organ." She gathered the courage to look him in the eye. "And you have the biggest brain I know of."

"That's probably true. But you're not so bad yourself, Dr. Fowler. I also am stimulated when you use your dazzling intellect. Only if you use it for good of course." He gave her a hint of a smile, while searching her eyes green depths.

Amy could stand it no longer. She leaned in and gave Sheldon a soft kiss on the lips. She broke away, just before Sheldon recaptured her lips with gusto. He maintained his hand on her chin, guiding her motions as he turned his head from the left to the right, lips meeting and parting with little smacking sounds.

They parted slowly, a charge between them. Amy unconsciously licked her lips. Sheldon noticed and growled, "I told you earlier at dinner, that you make me crazy when you do that." Amy looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes and slowly licked her top, then bottom lip. Sheldon grabbed her waist and devoured her lips, making Amy emit a drawn out, involuntary moan. The moan spurred Sheldon on; he parted his mouth and ran his tongue along the bottom of Amy's full bottom lip. She parted her mouth and met his hot, probing tongue with her own. Amy then moved her hands up to the back of Sheldon's head and ran her fingers through his close cropped hair. Sheldon gasped at this new fascinating sensation as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Amy broke away and started worshiping Sheldon's pale neck with searing hot kisses.

Things were getting out of control for Sheldon. Embarrassing things. In the trouser region things. "Amy."

"Amy?"

"AMY."

Amy broke free of Sheldon's neck, but not before leaving a telltale mark. _He is going to freak out. _"Yes?" She panted.

"I'm sorry, but we need to stop. I was enjoying things a little too much." Sheldon's face was crimson and his breath came in short puffs.

"OK Sheldon." Amy sat back on her cushion, catching her own breath, a bit disappointed.

They sat in silence the only, sound their slowing breaths until Sheldon spoke quietly, "I'm still concerned about Leonard. Can you stay the night?"

Amy wasn't expecting that. "You want us to spend the night together?"

"Yes."

She hoped against hope. "In...your bed?"

"No."

"Am I staying in Leonard's room?"

"Not as long as I'm alive. You'll be on the couch, with me."

Amy frowned and tilted her head. "We are both sleeping on the couch?"

Sheldon nodded. "I think that sharing a bed will be too much temptation for us to, excuse the childish phrase, 'Do the dance with no pants.' That and my hands apparently wander when I'm asleep so I want to limit the amount of access they have." He held up his hand and smirked. "I figure if we just cuddle on the couch and happen to fall asleep, it will be a safer alternative, and we can stay together all night." Sheldon hoped she would agree.

"OK Sheldon, as long as you give me something to sleep in." Amy couldn't believe her ears. Sheldon wanted to spend the night with her, yet didn't trust himself enough to not try something in his bed.

"You can wear my Green Lantern shirt, I always thought it would bring out the green in your eyes." Sheldon said quietly, and then turned redder than the Flash shirt he was wearing.

A half hour later the two snuggle bunnies sat curled up together on the couch. Two hours later they fell asleep tangled up in each other.

* * *

The next evening the gang got together for dinner. Howard noticed a welt on Raj's jaw. "What happened to you? Did you two crazy kids watch 50 Shades of Gray and Emily got a little carried away with the riding crop?" He chucked and took a big bite of pizza.

"No. It's a wasp sting. Emily and I were stung by wasps on Valentine's Day."

"Raj prefers the wooden paddle over the riding crop anyway." Emily added with a neutral look that made them unsure if she was joking or not.

"Oh my God! That's horrible!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg. I wound up naked and locked out of the changing room at the spa, our lunch got mixed up, and I fell in the shower."

Sheldon shook his head, "If I told you once I told you twice, adhesive ducks."

Emily rubbed Raj's thigh. "The day ended very nicely though as I recall."

"It did indeed." Raj put his hand on hers.

"Well our trip was a disaster from day one. We met up with Dr. Lorvis and his special brand of crazy. We were snowed in the entire trip and tried to keep avoiding him, which was near impossible." Leonard stabbed at a defenseless cherry tomato with malice.

"Well at least you didn't kiss Howard." Penny muttered at Leonard.

"Yeah, Bernie and I just had to watch it happen." Leonard shot back.

"I'm sitting right here guys." Howard threw his pizza down on his plate.

"Hey, there is nothing disturbing about kissing Howard. I do it all the time and he's not half bad." Bernie defended her husband.

"Not half bad, means not half good." Penny spit out.

"Right here!" Howard said loudly.

The group fell into a tense silence until Amy could take no more. "Well, it's been great but I'm going home to shower and change out of yesterdays clothes." She stood up and grabbed her purse before she realized what she had said. She froze and turned to see Sheldon frozen as well, a forkful of salad an inch from his lips.

As one, what Amy said dawned on everybody. They turned to look at her, mouths gaped and eyebrows raised. They then turned in unison to a red faced, wide eyed Sheldon, his fork still orbiting his mouth.

Penny looked at Sheldon's neck and noticed something that she had a lot of expertise in. She squealed, "Oh my God! Is that a hickey?" The rest of the gang craned their necks to see if Sheldon had a love bite. They sat in shocked silence.

Howard shook his head. "I never thought I would see the day that Sheldon Cooper had a hickey."

Sheldon lowered his fork and tried to regain some dignity the only way he knew how. Arrogence."You nosey Rosies need to drop the subject. This is a personal matter, and we don't need to explain ourselves to anyone. Just because Amy spent the last two nights here doesn't…"

"Wait. Amy spent two nights with you? Here? Alone with you in the apartment?" Bernadette was on the edge of her seat.

"Yes. I was upset over Leonard leaving and she came by to comfort me." Sheldon said curtly.

"I bet she did, you dog!" Leonard grinned.

"Just because I spent the night doesn't mean that any hanky panky went on. In fact both times we fell asleep on the couch watching TV." Amy stated in a no nonsense manner. She didn't mention the fact that Sheldon's hands did indeed wander in the night. This morning his right hand was firmly cupping her right butt cheek like a man grabbing a life preserver. And she didn't mention the seven minutes in heaven that culminated in second base after they woke up. "It's none of your business, but nothing happened and I'm tired of this juvenile teasing directed at Sheldon and myself."

The group looked instantly shamed. "Sorry Ames. Can you forgive us?" Penny asked.

"You're forgiven." She turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Now Sheldon, I want you to remember one important thing. Oh!" She had dropped her keys. She bent down to retrieve them, making sure that her curvy posterior was facing a very attentive Sheldon. She stood up again and turned around with a secretive smile. "Goodbye everyone." She gave a small wave and left.

Everyone turned back to Sheldon who had a bemused look on his face. "She didn't tell you what to remember." Emily said to Sheldon, puzzled.

Sheldon seemed lost in his own thoughts still staring at the door. "Oh she told me alright, that vixen. Loud and clear."

The End

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Now what would happen if Wolowitz's lab was too cold? Would the story be different? Of course it would! Keep your eyes out for The 53 Degrees Destiny. Reviews are welcome and encouraged. It is also my opinion that people who leave reviews for me are above average in looks, intelligence and personality.**


End file.
